My butler is better than your butler
by J.Gabrielle
Summary: Jack and Ciel, enjoying afternoon coffee and tea while the two butlers go shopping. Bored, Jack prompts a silly game. I suck at this so just READ. WARNING: Implied Sebaciel and Janto. Rated K just to be safe? Review if the rating should be upped.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, nor do I own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, would I be posting it up on a site called ???**

**J: I know, I know. I should be finishing up my other fics, but I just couldn't resist the plot bunny that wormed its way into my brain and festered there. Sigh… But I do love it though… My first full-fledged crossover fic. *beams happily* Hope y'all will enjoy it and reviews ok? I'm trying to get the boys to sound just like they do. A million thanks to WanderingShadowlight (did I get that right?) otherwise known as Mel, Abby, Becca, Laura Cauliflower and Wussel for putting up with me during the production of this fic. I know I was random.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a very unusual scene actually, but no one thought better to mention it. After all, this _was _Cardiff. Cardiff where creatures came sprouting out from manholes, where a blowfish could often be seen whizzing pass in his red sports car, Cardiff where when a black SUV swerved into a scene of the latest crime, everyone would start to say one word in hushed low voices, _Torchwod_.

So, no. It wasn't unusual to see a man in period military clothing sitting across a boy barely out of his childhood in a gothic Victorian get-up in a café by the Bay where the former had a steaming mug of coffee and the latter had a simple cup of tea. Both wincing in disgust at the taste. To the occasional passerby that cared to look, the boy was a very beautiful child. Ethereal in an almost surreal way, he wore an eye patch over one eye while his dark bangs fell like a sigh and the low light casted a bluish halo onto its silky surface. His feet barely reached the floor, dangling over the edge of the sofa.

The man wore a smirk on his handsome chiselled features as he regarded the by in front of him. The smirk turned into a full-blown grin when his blue azure eyes twinkled at a particular mischievous thought. Brown 'causally' styled hair, he held himself in an almost devil-may-care stance and he looked not a day older than 35, but only his eyes spoke of his age and the strange knowledge he'd accumulated over time.

No one passing by could ignore the obvious fact. Together sitting together like that, they made a pair that couldn't be ignore.

As the older of the two seemed to be warped into his own world, the younger frowned and set his cup on the table. Leaning back, he steeple his fingers and narrowed his good eye. "My dear Captain, that smile you have on is very much the same as the Cheshire cat's. Pray do tell as to what are your thoughts." If one thought he was adorable before, one would most likely take that back by now.

The man merely smiled and retorted, "But, ah, _Earl,_" He paused to let the way he'd pronounced the boys' official title take effect. "You really don't want to know what's going through my head." His grin grew mockingly.

The boy Earl merely tilted his head and raised his chin in a way that one would call defiant. "Try me." It was a challenge. And Jack Harkness never passed on challenges. Especially one from the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, whom in the Torchwood archives seemed to have an entire thick wad of documents filed in the customary brown file of the time. Ciel Phantomhive who was always a boy, always pale and beautiful, always a royal grouch and pain in the arse. They weren't any different, them two.

Blue met blue and Jack smiled, "I was just thinking about my butler."

"Pfft! Your butler? What's so special about him?"

"Well, " The immortal drawled. "For one he makes a cup of awesome, no, I mean orgasmic coffee." Pausing. "And he looks good in a suit." He added that as an after thought.

Ciel blinked. "So? _My _butler makes the most perfect cup of tea in the universe, looks good in a black suit too and has an array of culinary skills that could rival any and every chef in the universe." The boy refused to be defeated by this…._person_. In truth, he infuriated him. Then again, who doesn't?

"My butler cleans up after me and gets me everywhere on time. All the time speaking in perfect Welsh vowels and a dash of sarcastic humour to boot. " Jack leaned back, apparently satisfied.

The boy Earl merely twitched the sides of his lips in a mixture of amusement and disbelief. Could this person get any dumber? "Aren't all butlers supposed to know _at least _how to do those things?" He said haughtily, crossing his legs and staring out into the street of afternoon revellers. Jack had to bite down on his lip. If the child had been only a few years older…..

"But _this _butler is a list maker, you see? And he has this list of things to do with a stopwatch."

"A. Stopwatch?" Ciel Phantomhive twitched his eyebrow expressively.

"Yes, a stopwatch." The immortal leaned back and mimicked the Earl's stance. Saying softly so that only the two of them could hear it, he said, " Betcha your butlers' stopwatch can't do….."

The patrons of the little quaint café by the Bay were suddenly disturbed by the sound of indignant sputtering. Jack was amused at the sudden change in the Earl. He almost looked his age. Almost. The black heeled boots spoiled it for him.

Ianto and Sebastian chose to walk into the café in the midst of this. Both had been out shopping for supplies and a combined knowledge of the market (Ianto) and smooth talking (Sebastian) had gotten them both pretty good deals with raw ingredients and such. All in all, both thought the afternoon had been more than productive and it was more than welcoming to have each other as company. They'd regaled stories on their bosses and it marvelled Ianto as to how the boy could be the grim and bordering on sadistic person that Sebastian had told him about. They'd both made a quick trip to their cars to deposit their loot and had just stepped in as Ciel responded.

"Young Master!" Sebastian cried out in a chiding tone, caught halfway between amusement and frustration at him for not practicing their lessons. But what stopped him from going on was the way the blush had _painted _itself on his cheeks and his eye had widened when it met his. It was very, very out of character for his Young Master. Not that the demon butler was complaining.

Ianto fixed a glare on Jack that let the other man know that he was in deep trouble. "What did you do?" He said softly, plonking himself on the settee next to him. Those blue Welsh sky eyes did not leave Jack's face.

"Nothing!" The Torchwood leader said pouting. "Why must you always think the worst of me?" He said in a tone meant to be light and mockingly hurt. But the moment Ianto stiffened, his eyes wide with fear, he immediately gripped his hand and softened his features, "Hey, hey… It's okay… I'm just joking." Flashing his megawatt smile, he felt Ianto go lax on him and smile just a little, the way he does that always makes the older man want to envelope him in his arms and never let go.

A movement from the other end made them both look up. Sebastian was standing up and smiled slightly. Ciel had stood up and nodded his head in their direction, "We'll be off now." Promptly he turned to walk away when he threw a look over his shoulder at Jack and said in a voice and tone that did not suit someone his age, "By the way Captain? My butler is one _hell _of a butler." And he did what no one ever thought him capable of doing. He smiled and continued to walk towards the door. His butler's crimson eyes widened in surprise but none the less, held in his amusement and turned towards the other two, bowing before he left the same way his Young Master did.

"What was that all about?" Ianto asked incredulously, only to be greeted by Jack's quiet chuckles.

~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Young Master?"

"………"

"May I ask something?" The question made him the receiving end of a very, very venomous look. The Black Butler merely smiled and continued. "May I know as to what do you want to do with my stopwatch?"

And this caused the Earl in the front seat to squirm and begun looking his age again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**J: Okay Okay~~ How'd you liked it? Was it good? I'll contemplate doing another chapter, but not before that. Reviews are love.**


End file.
